This invention relates to the formation of a falling curtain of molten silicate glass that is required in the production of silicate glass flakes and/or fibers by atomization of said falling curtain. More particularly, this invention provides an improvement in said process by providing a falling curtain that is uniform in temperature and thickness.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,475 and 3,840,359, to Lazet, teach methods of forming flakes or fibers of soluble silicate glass. Molten glass is formed into a falling curtain which is fragmented into flakes or fibers by a stream of high pressure gas or liquid. The production of high yields of uniformly sized flakes or fibers by these processes has been difficult. The most important factor involved in these preparations appear to be the viscosity of the molten glass and the uniformity of the falling curtain.
It is an object of this invention to provide a falling curtain of silicate glass which is of uniform thickness and temperature. It is a further object of this invention to provide a forehearth which promotes a flow of molten glass at a uniform depth as the glass is cooled to the temperature required for the formation of fibers and flakes.